


lost without a home

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Eva is a Star Wars nerd, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, this is just really soft, what have heterosexuals done to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eva forces chris to watch star wars, noora is sad because of william and chris is a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic ever. i hope the characters sound at least a little bit in character. enjoy!

Chris couldn't focus on the screen before him and the cheesy 80's special effects he'd been forced to witness. His eyes didn't wander just because of the loud music that was coming from above, but because he was in bed with Eva, watching a movie, of all things. And when Eva demanded they watch the movie, sure, he protested little; whined about how he'd rather be upstairs drinking but she just shrugged it off by replying how they can drink while watching the movie and that was the end of the discussion. His problem wasn't with the movie it, it was that this never happened before. Their relationship has always been solely physical, their agreement on that was unspoken but known, and only time they ever spend time in bed was if they were hooking up, not watching Star Wars, especially not during a party.   

"I can't believe we're watching a movie right now," He mumbled the same thing for the tenth time, just what this time Eva replied, growing tired of his complaints. She thought that the one complaining should be her, "We wouldn't have to watch it if you had seen it before."   

"Star Trek is better." Sighing Chris said in annoyance and took a sip of what was left in one of the beer cans, while Eva sat up next to him, eyes glaring like daggers piercing through him, "I can't keep kissing someone who has no taste!" Her eyebrows narrowed and arms crossed. To that statement he took personal offense, he has a lot of taste, mind you and not seeing one stupid movie franchise shouldn't discredit that. He knew the basics of the thing: big brown furry guy, incest, "Luke, I am your father" and how Harrison Ford was hot once. You can't go in life without Star Wars references  smacking you in the face, there are so many of them that it should count as seeing the movie. But, apparently, Eva didn't share his views.    

When he showed up to her house an hour earlier before the party it was to help her set up everything and with hopes of sneaking her away even before the party starts. He got his wish alright, just not the way he wanted it. However, when he let himself in he found Eva in the kitchen talking to herself with a hoodie on and waving a broom around, imitating lightsaber sounds. Now he knows she was recreating the fight between Vader and the old bearded dude, at that time, though, he just assumed she started drinking prematurely. So, him not getting the reference resulted in a few arguments. First, to defend himself Chris pointed out how the movies are too old and he knows enough references to them anyways and how there is really no point in subjecting yourself to terrible effects of the 80's. She, of course, disagreed because if he knew references he would've known how sad it was when Obi-Wan sacrificed himself. Then she told him that if she knew he was movie wise uneducated she wouldn't have ever kissed him in the first place, and then Noora showed up. A part of Chris wanted to hug the blondie when she stumbled into their argument, at the moment it felt like she saved him from Eva's wrath. Eva wasn't the one to give up easily so she dumped the duty of keeping everyone alive during the party on Noora, the best-fit person for that job, in his opinion, since he never saw her drink.  With a quick 'thank you' kiss to the blonde, Eva was dragging him down to her bedroom and since then they've been glued to the screen of her laptop.    

Arching an eyebrow at her he spoke, "No taste? Then what do you call spending entire summer with you?" A smirk played on his lips. "I call it William being in London, I'm the second best thing." She shot up immediately  and his smirk fell just as fast. Her arms lowered down her body, eyes not meeting his until he took her hand yanking her back close to him. He didn't let himself give too much thought her words, instead, he leaned back into the pillows with her head resting on his shoulder and his hand tangled in her hair. Both of them fell silent, she watched the movie, and he spent most of the time watching her. Watching her was a movie in itself, she mouthed half of the lines and every few minutes a faint of a smile would appear on her lips.   

   
 

They were twenty minutes into the second movie when he broke the silence between them, "Beer. I need a beer,"  His arm went numb around the time Luke shot the Deathstar and they've been out of beer for an hour, he also really needed to see another human being beside young Mark Hamill. He got up stretching, legs almost giving out and making him collapse. "I'm pausing the movie!" Eva called after him, "You're missing your party!" He yelled back as he opened her bedroom door, a small part of him still bitter about missing the party. The school was close, not that it meant there'd be no more parties, but it would be different, especially without William. When Chris stepped into the party, he pushed the thoughts of change aside and was hit by a wave of loud music and dim light that everyone hoped hid whatever unlawful thing it was they were doing.   

   
 

\---  

   
 

_"In a meeting. Talk later. Love you."_ Noora read the message once again, tears burning her eyes. A meeting at eight in the evening? Yeah, right. She hated that she even thought, she didn't want to be one of those people who worries about that, she never wanted to suspect him... if he actually just talked to her, she wouldn't have to worry. Lately, all of their conversations were based on short texts. Now, there was just a bitter feeling in her stomach whenever she thought of the day William invited her to go to London with him. That day there was no one happier for him, when he spoke to her about his father and the work they would be doing together, he'd smile so bright that Noora couldn't for them to arrive. At first, it was just like he promised it would be, the days in London went by. But then, more and more time she spend without William and without him around, each day was slower than the last and somehow Noora turned from the happiest person into the girl who had to leave to become happy again. And he let her.  

 

While leaning on the table, which now resembled more a makeshift mountain of beer cans than a table, she went through their previous messages, reminiscent of the days when they would lay in the bed all day talking about nothings, sharing tiny bits of their lives with each other. A voice behind her pulled her out of a happier time back into reality, "Noora-" Chris repeated her name once more, obviously annoyed by her blocking his way to the beer. "What?!" She snapped apologizing instantaneously, it wasn't Chris that she was angry with; it was his best friend and because Chris happened to be William's friend she shouldn't take out her anger on him. Chris somehow, surprisingly, managed to not deserve her anger in a record time for him. The boy just nodded at her apology, passing her by, quickly grabbing a beer in each hand, then he disappeared out of her line of sight and she was again staring at the screen of her phone. Not a minute had passed when she heard someone clear their throat next to her letting her know that she needed to find a spot to sulk in since she was blocking the party traffic. Looking up at who it was that she's bothering to, she found Chris staring back at her, stealing a glance at her phone. For a second her eyes lingered on him, he looked as if he was thinking of saying something, but first needed to evaluate the weight of the words. Noora didn't speak to him often and when she did the girl noticed how he did that a lot, think before speaking. And perhaps the only person he wasn't reserved around was William. Everyone else only had the privilege of seeing what a fuckboy Chris was and how much he could drink and still stay on his feet.  

When he decided on what he wanted to go with, he spoke up, "You aren't the only person he left, you know?" She was quick to open her mouth but he continued, not giving her a chance to reply, "The first time you two went on a date, it was cut short because I needed his help. When I was ten, at the hospital with my appendix freshly taken out, he was there too." Sighing he closed his eyes for a second, "He's always been there, is what I'm trying to say. Now that he is gone and I can't tell him to come back because he is happy. He's given too much to everyone else, we shouldn't ask for more." Noora's mouth remained open. The blonde didn't know what to say, not only was this was the most he ever said to her but his tone wasn't the usual, mocking "I'm above everybody else" tone either. He sounded sincere.    

"… You shouldn't worry." He said quickly, trying to brush off his previous words like they didn't mean a lot. But him saying that she shouldn't worry didn't help her, "Why?" Noora asked him and apparently it was a funny thing to ask since he let out a small laugh, giving her a look as if she had just asked a really dumb question. "Because between the two of us, I'm the one who's known him for ten years. I know what I'm talking about ." Of course, nothing nice and sweet could last very long, that's why his mocking tone of superiority was back, and with that so was Nooras annoyance with him. Rolling her blue eyes she nodded in hopes of him leaving her to dwell in sadness and returning to Eva and their make out session. But he didn't move, "What I'm trying to tell you is that, sure, his dad is in London, but... his family is here. He will be back." Her eyes widened in surprise, not understanding how a person could easily flip-flop from being an asshole to saying something meaningful. She couldn't help but smile and nod while she watched him walk away from her back into the crowd. Somehow, her life turned into science fiction, what else would explain Penetrator Chris being the person who'd give her hope. William once told her how Chris and his friends were his real family, while they were in London he told her every night how life would be unimaginable without her.  He wasn't the one to lie and not keep his word, he had to come back.      
 

\---   

Chris couldn't believe what he said to Noora. In his head, he blamed it on spending too much time with Eva, that was how Eva and Noora usually talked and he witnessed enough of their face-time conversations to know. Walking down the steps of her bedroom, Chris settled on not saying anything to Eva regarding his conversation with her best friend, "Jonas told me that the most interesting thing that happened so far is Chris lifting Isak up and dancing an entire song with him like that, so I think -" He stopped himself when he saw Eva. She was on the bed with the movie paused, her arm draped over the pillow he had been resting on and her eyes soundly shut closed. The scene before him drew a grin out of him. Her long, soft hair had fallen out of the braid an hour ago and was now covering her face, she was still in her hoodie and he realized she never intended on going up to the party. But compared to that party upstairs, Chris admitted to himself that this one was better. It was a much different, usual weed was replaced by popcorn, occasional fistfights that would ensue tonight were their debate over Star Wars and Star Trek and he realized that waking up on Saturday without a hangover for once would be nice. However, the best part tonight had to be Eva. 

 He took the beer he had brought for them and Eva's laptop and placed them on the floor next to his side of the bed and slowly sneaked into bed knowing what hell it will be tomorrow waking up in skinny jeans. The only light in the room was his phone on the nightstand, exploding with messages from William. His eyes rested on Eva, unable to understand how could someone look carefree and sleep so goddamn tightly while there was a party right above them. Sick of the buzzing of his phone, without paying much attention to texts from William, Chris let out a sigh quickly typing out a reply, _"Text your girl instead. I'm not the one missing your cooperative ass."_ A lie. He missed him. William was his best friend and he couldn't remember the last time they didn't spend summer together. This summer was different.  

It was a proof that Chris could survive without William going after him telling him not to mix vodka with red bull. He didn't like that he had to survive without him, but he couldn't be a hypocrite and turn his back on what he had said to Noora either. Asking William to come home wasn't an option.But the summer was different in one other way as well, it was that the both of them finally had someone except each other. William had Noora and all of their cute lovely dovey moments which were real and a base of something amazing. That's what Chris thought of their relationship, not at first, though, oh no. At first, he was protective. When William had convinced Noora into that first date Chris tried everything to stop him from going, until William just flat out told him that he didn't need his blessing. That night they parted ways in a fight, but when two hours later he got his ass beat, William was still the first person he called. William is his best friend, so sometimes Chris has to be careful for him. The same way William protected him of having his head smashed into a sidewalk by the Yakuza, Chris protected William of having his heart crushed by the pretty blonde.  

But, it wasn't just William who had someone. There was Eva. Eva who started out just as a pretty girl from the first year. Eva who had an asshole boyfriend and was too beautiful and smart to cry. Eva who now for the most  of the week slept in his bed and the reason why he didn't want to leave tonight is because he didn't want to leave her. It wasn't love like William and Noora had, but he knew what was between him and Eva was something. There were days when they wouldn't spend the night in bed but on Skype with him trying to help her revise for her math test. Something that turned mindless hooking up into a friendship between two people who also just happened to enjoy kissing each other, and he was too tired to think about the definition of what exactly that was.  

With a yawn, his eyes closed and he whispered to her in the darkness, "You aren't just the second best thing."   

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments would mean the world to me.   
> (shout out to kelsey for helping me edit)   
> twitter: @EVAKVIlG


End file.
